Facilitation Of A Façade
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Squeal to Keeper Is She. He always believed that he could handle himself but being independent didn't mean he was dumb – he knew he couldn't do this on his own. His sister needed him, she needed them.
1. Drabble 1: Freedom

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Pairing: Bill Cipher x Mable Pines**_

 _ **Note: Mable is 20. Bill has taken a human form.**_

 _ **Warning: Possessive behavior (he's a demon)**_

 _ **Squeal to Keeper Is She**_

* * *

 **Facilitation Of A Façade**

 **Drabble One: Freedom**

It was dark.

It was always dark.

He knew from the voices, his family's voices that he was in a coma. At first it'd been a shock because he had heard his mother's wails and heard his father's anger. His father had been yelling at his Grunkles, placing blame of his condition on them then screaming at the medical staff to do their jobs and help him. Thankfully, his mother's sobbing had quickly drawn his attention and distracted him from his anger. His uncles had also begun to argue with one another and had to be escorted out by a frantic nurse. He'd heard everyone…

Everyone expect his sister.

It was awhile, after his family's commotions and after they'd calmed, accepting the situation… _five months. Five months since he'd heard his sister's voice or been in her company._

She'd lain down beside him on the tiny bed, grasped his hand in hers and by her silence he could tell she was thinking. She was probably biting on her lips, frowning at the ceiling and bumping her shoes against each other. Even though he was in a coma, his senses were still active and he could smell her apple shampoo – she only used that one when she was upset. She normally smelt of a strawberry.

He knew she'd been struggling with something before his accident, pretending everything was okay. _Here he was in a coma and making it worse…sorry, Mabel. I'm always causing trouble for you._

Finally she spoke, "I dunno if ya can hear me, bro but I'm going to pretend you can. You must be wondering why I haven't visited…" He heard a sob escape her lips and he wished, he desperately wished to make it better. "I'm _so_ sorry. I was so angry at you for leaving me alone…I just couldn't. We're a team and when you suddenly weren't there anymore…I'm really sorry, Dipper."

She sniffed and tightened her grip on him.

"I've been dating Gideon-"

 _I want out – I want out_ _ **now!**_ _My sister needs me! I'll do anything!_ _ **Anything!**_

…

"You have a deal, kid."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you! :)**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Drabble 2: Frown

_**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Alex Hirsch.**_

 _ **Written by: Moon's Phantom**_

 _ **Pairing: Bill Cipher x Mable Pines**_

 _ **Note: Mable is 20. Bill has taken a human form.**_

 _ **Warning: Possessive behavior (he's a demon)**_

 _ **Squeal to Keeper Is She**_

* * *

 **Facilitation Of A Façade**

 **Drabble Two: Frown**

The water had gone cold and her fingertips were wrinkled; normally she'd be laughing at herself and making random talk with herself. She never talked to herself in front of her family in fear of what their intelligent minds would think and try diagnosing her. It helped her stay her typical cheerful self and understand the hurtful ways of others, it helped her forgive them for their harmful actions. Not today though…not for the past months…

She sighed and lifted a hand to her forehead – she was frowning. _They said frowning gave wrinkles._

The young woman couldn't bring an effort to stop and allowed her mind to wander to her actions. She'd been selfish, _extremely_ so…how could she? What kind of a sister was she? How could she be so, _so_ selfish?

 _Leaning back, he crossed his arms and eyed her. His strange, human eyes glowed cyan (like his fire) as he studied her and she stilled so he could find whatever he was looking for. It was rare when he got like this, when he visited he either irritably listened to her rambles or criticized anyone he'd come into contact that day. He hardly ever spoke about what went on in his mind._

 _He chuckled before speaking. "You're a contradiction, you know that Star?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You're both kind and selfish. A real contradiction, it's what I like 'bout you."_

But to be selfish towards her brother?

To not visit him.

Shaking her head, she climbed out and dressed. She'd make it up to him, she'd already seen him yesterday and she'll continue to do so every day. She'll talk to him about her day and tell him what's going on in town; she'll tell him anything and everything. She'll tell him all the good things _only_ ; maybe if he knew what he was missing, he'd decided to come back.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
